Toy Story Level Kit
is a DLC for LittleBigPlanet 2 which is based on Toy Story. It was later removed from the store for unknown reasons. On 27th August 2014, this pack returned along with the Incredibles Level Kit, which was put back on a week later. Main Levels 'The Introduction' The Pesky Evil Dr. Porkchop has invaded Toy Town and is stealing their gold supply. He deserves to be stopped and served a handful of delicious justice by what the town’s people call Sack Thing. Getting the Space Cruiser to drive in, Sack Thing finds that Porkchop has rewired it, not allowing it to fly. Buzz comes in and throws him and the Space Cruiser close to the bed by using something that he learned in Space Command: throwing the object with your bare hands. With the help of Buzz and Woody, Sack Things starts his adventure to stop Dr. Porkchop and save their gold supply. 'Welcome to Toy Town' Starting at the Sheriff’s Office you’ll use the latest technology from Space Command, a helmet that makes fancy lit boxes. You’ll navigate the area by pretty much using the lit boxes in three different ways: to reach greater heights, throwing them at aliens in boxes to let the top fall and let you continue or place a box in a slit in the wall applying weight allowing it to fall and letting you continue. There will be also where you’re on a train and you have just run and use the lit boxes to get higher up. When you’re done that Dr. Porkchop is back! Woody will tell you to use a helicopter to protect the train in which Woody and Buzz are in from Dr. Porkchop’s minion before the next station. You’ll use shots of highly lit bullets on tanks, aircrafts and boats until you’ll fight Porkchop himself until he flies away with his ship. Dr. Porkchop will run away to get some more gold. This time use to highly lit boxes to get up and now you can stick on some sticky walls to get the job done. You’ll have to place a box on the sticky surface and get on allowing you to get up by the wall moving with the lit box stick to it. Also you can use the lit boxes to push down platforms and reviling some bounce pads. Hint: when jumping form the last bounce pad go left to see Rex letting you play a mini game where you’re partner will draw lines up for you to climb and achieve getting more prizes from the open roof. Jump up by using the lit boxes to get though the train part again ad get more prizes. Dr. Porkchop will come and destroy some blocks, but not you because you’ll be going in to a Space Ship with the other to help Buzz at Space Command after getting destroyed by Porkchop. 'The Gravity of the Situation' 'Escape from Planet Z' 'Pizza Planet' 'Finale: Smoking Bacon' 'The End' Prizes Stickers *Blue Rocket, *Blue Rocket Thin, *Blue Space Station, *Bright Star, *Building Block A, *Building Block B, *Building Block C, … *Building Block X, *Building Block Y, *Building Block Z, *Buzz Cheast Panel, *Buzz Laser Button, *Buzz is Here!, *Buzz’s Ship Botton, *Buzz’s Ship Front, *Buzz's Ship Side, *Crayon 0, *Crayon 1, *Crayon 2, *Crayon 3, *Crayon 4, *Crayon 5, *Crayon 6, *Crayon 7, *Crayon 8, *Crayon 9, *Crayon 10, *Crayon Beaver, *Crayon Bird, *Crayon Black Scribble, *Crayon Bush, *Crayon Cactus, *Crayon Cloud, *Crayon Computers 1, *Crayon Computers 2, *Crayon Corrugated Iron, *Crayon Cow Brown, *Crayon Cow Front, *Crayon Cow Side, *Crayon Crayon, *Crayon Dollar ($), *Crayon Door Red, *Crayon Door Wood, *Crayon Fence, *Crayon Flower, *Crayon Grass, *Crayon Heat Meter, *Crayon Hedgehog, *Crayon House, *Crayon Lasso, *Crayon Metal Grill, *Crayon Metal Panel 1, *Crayon Metal Panel 2, *Crayon Meteor, *Crayon Moon, *Crayon Noughts & Crosses, *Crayon Outhouse, *Crayon Pink Circle, *Crayon Pink Cross, *Crayon Pink Line, *Crayon Pink Square, *Crayon Pink Triangle, *Crayon Planet, *Crayon Port Hole, *Crayon Pound (£), *Crayon Rail Road, *Crayon Rocket, *Crayon Rocket Fin, *Crayon Roof Tiles, *Crayon Rope, *Crayon Rope Coil, *Crayon Sackboy 1, *Crayon Sackboy 2, *Crayon Sackboy 3, *Crayon Sackboy 4, *Crayon Saloon Door, *Crayon Snake, *Crayon Spiral, *Crayon Star 1, *Crayon Star 2, *Crayon Steeple, *Crayon Sun, *Crayon Thumbls Up, *Crayon Tornado, *Crayon Wgon Wheel, *Crayon Wanted Post, *Crayon Wave, *Crayon Window, *Crayon Window Arched, *Crayon Window Square, *Crayon Wooden Plank *Crayon a, *Crayon b, *Crayon c, … *Crayon x, *Crayon y, *Crayon z, *Deferends of The Galaxy, *Lightning Flash, *Purple Planet, *Rund Up Toy Box, *Sheriff Badge, *Smake in a Boot, *Star Command Badge, *Star Command Logo, *Star Command Text, *UFO, *Woody Rope Logo, *Woody’s Hat, and *Woody’s Sign; Audio * Gallery Toy Story Level Kit Stickers.JPG Toy Story Level Kit Decorations and Objects.JPG Toy Story Level Kit Materials.JPG Category:Downloadable Content Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:Story Level Kits Category:Level Kits Category:Articles with missing information